Summer Fun
by Mrs.JosephElizondo
Summary: A bit of summer loving! Clarisse, Joseph, Charlotte and Shades take a trip together for the weekend and with the help of Joseph, Charlotte and Shades, Clarisse relaxes and let's her hair down, really enjoying herself! Disclaimer: I don't own the characters!
1. Chapter 1

_This story is for Tengland2 as a personal thank you for being an awesome person, YOU ROCK!_

_I hope it's Okay and you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it ;)_

_Enjoy everyone._

x

~ o ~

After a crazy month back in Genovia, Joseph, Queen Clarisse's head of security managed to talk her, his Queen, into taking a trip away to the beach house she bought herself a year after her husbands passing several years ago. Often using it as an escape hideaway to relax and spend time with her family, and Joseph, who she's been seeing secretly for the past 6 months.

Being accompanied by Charlotte, Clarisse's good friend and personal assistant and her partner, Shades who also works at the Palace as Joseph's second in command. Over the last 6 months the pair have helped Clarisse and Joseph be alone on more than one occasion, both honored that their Queen trusts them to help, knowing that she's been a private person ever since becoming Queen.

Arriving at the beach house late last night after stopping off for dinner on the way, everyone unpacked and went straight to bed. And after getting up and ready this morning, Clarisse and Joseph came out the suite together, to see Charlotte and Shades cooking breakfast for everyone.

"Good morning," Clarisse smiled while feeling Joseph's hand on her back as they headed over to the kitchen.

"Morning," Shades smiled "I made a start on breakfast, I hope that was ok?" He asked.

"Oh of course," Clarisse nodded with a smile and sat down at the table "Thank you." She smiled.

"Not a problem," Shades smiled as Charlotte grabbed some plates and headed over to the table.

"Do you want some coffee?" Charlotte asked as Joseph took the plates from her and started laying them out.

"Um..." Clarisse thought a second then nodded "Please," She smiled and watched Joseph.

"Coming right up," Charlotte smiled and looked towards Joseph"What about you Joseph?" She asked.

"Please," He nodded and grabbed some cutlery and started placing it next to the plates while looking at Clarisse as she started reading the paper.

After everyone ate, Clarisse and Charlotte stood at the counter while looking through the paper as the men sat at the table talking.

"I have a good idea," Joseph pipped up as the ladies looked over at him "How about we have a picnic out on the beach this afternoon?" He smiled while looking at Shades then looked back over at Charlotte and Clarisse "We could go to the farmers market in town and get some stuff for it?" He smiled.

"That sounds like a lovely idea," Clarisse nodded and sipped her coffee.

"Why not." Charlotte nodded as Joseph stood up.

"Great," He smiled pushing his chair under the table "Shall we leave, say?" He said checking the time "10am?" He asked while looking around everyone as they nodded "Great," He smiled and headed over to the bedroom.

Leaving dead on 10 they headed towards the farmers market. As they walked around Charlotte noticed how close Clarisse was with Joseph, sure she knew that they were an item but she had never been that close to him in public before, if truth be told it surprised Charlotte as she watched them, she couldn't help but smile when she realized that her Queen was clearly in love and letting her hair down.

"What are you smirking at?" Shades asked while standing next to her.

"Them," Charlotte nodded towards Clarisse and Joseph as they stood at a stall.

"What about them?" He asked while looking over at them as Clarisse put her hand on Joseph's back.

"How close they are today, how they keep looking at each other lovingly," Charlotte smiled while looking back at him "And how Clarisse keeps touching Joseph," She smiled and looked back over at them as Clarisse laughed with the stand owner, as Joseph stood watching her, smiling to himself.

"Well I guess that's what she gets for being in love," Shades smiled at Charlotte and took hold of her hand, kissing the back of it.

"Yep," Charlotte nodded and bit her bottom lip as they started walking, following Clarisse and Joseph as they made their way in front.

A short time later they stopped at another stand, as Joseph checked the fruit with Shades, Clarisse and Charlotte stood talking behind them.

"Here," Joseph smiled while turning around with a punnet of strawberries in his hand "Try this, does it taste ok?" He smiled while holding up a strawberry for Clarisse to taste.

"Joe?" She whispered and noticed him raise his hand up a little more with a smirk.

"Just want to make sure I am buying the right punnet, that's all." He smiled "They got to taste right," He grinned and moved his hand closer to her mouth and smiled as she opened her mouth, taking a bite as he stood grinning knowing Charlotte and Shades were stood open mouthed "Well?" He asked watching her chew.

"Mmm," She nodded "It tastes, delicious." She nodded again while putting her hand up to her mouth wiping the corner of her lips with the tip of her finger and watched him pop the rest in his mouth, smiling as he nodded while stepping closer and kissed her a couple times as Charlotte gasped and quickly turned around.

Standing back seconds later as Clarisse licked her top lip "You are right," He said looking down at the strawberries then turned to the owner of the stand "I will take these," He smiled handing them to the owner and started looking for some other stuff.

"Clarisse," Charlotte whispered and watched as she slowly looked at her "Are you ok?" She asked.

Clarisse nodded "Never better," She smiled and looked back at Joseph as he paid for the stuff.

"Right," He said putting his arm around Clarisse's shoulders "Let's move on shall we?" He said looking at Charlotte then Clarisse who nodded "Great," He grinned as they started walking off.

And again as Charlotte and Shades walked behind them, they saw Joseph move his head closer to Clarisse and whisper something in her ear, making her laugh as he lifted his head studying her face as she looked at him, both stopping for a second to share a kiss.

Stopping themselves they couldn't believe what they just saw, looking at Charlotte, Shades smirked "They really need to do it already," He laughed as they all started walking again.

"What?" Charlotte gasped "You mean they actually haven't, you know? yet?" She asked.

"Not from what Joseph was saying last night," He realized that she was glaring at him "Not that he shared anything, just said that they are waiting for the right time," He said looking at her "He didn't say anything bad, so you can relax." He whispered and kissed her cheek.

"I just can't believe that they can be that close, so romantic and still haven't slept together yet, even though they are acting like they have." Charlotte said as Shades looked back at her.

"I know, it's amazing isn't it?" He smiled and looked ahead as Joseph moved his hand down Clarisse's back and took hold of her hand as they carried on walking.

"Why do I get a feeling it's probably gonna happen on this trip?" Charlotte whispered as Shades started laughing.

"I get that feeling too," Shades smirked as she looked at him "But then it may off happened last night after they went to bed." Shades smirked as Charlotte couldn't help but laugh and blush at the thought.

After a while they all headed back to the beach house, stopping at the supermarket on the way, and as Shades stayed in the car with Clarisse and Charlotte, Joseph ran inside to get what stuff they needed.

"Your Majesty," Shades said as Clarisse looked up at him "Can I ask you something?" He asked while turning in the front seat to look back at her sitting next to Charlotte.

"First of all," Clarisse started "What did I tell you Friday evening?"

"Um..." Shades started as Charlotte smirked at him "You told me not to say Your Majesty, but to use your name." He said as Clarisse nodded.

"And why haven't you?" She asked.

"Because I forgot," He whispered.

"I will let you off this time," Clarisse said looking at him over the top of her glasses with a cheeky smile "Now," She said looking back at her phone "What do you want to ask me?" She asked while looking at him again.

"I can't remember now," Shades sighed while turning back in his seat as Joseph climbed back in the car.

"That was fast?" Clarisse gasped while looking at him as he turned back to them.

"I don't hang around, I get straight in and back out again." He smiled and looked out the front window "I like to get the job done as quickly as I can." He added.

"I bet you don't," Shades smirked as Joseph looked at him, followed by Charlotte.

"Shades," She whispered and put her arm over, slapping his arm as Clarisse looked up, not even hearing what was said.

"Lucky Shades, you are lucky." Joseph whispered then smirked at him.

"Why is he lucky?" Clarisse asked while putting her phone away.

"Oh no reason," Joseph smiled back at her as Shades started driving.

* * *

After the stuff was ready for the picnic, they all got ready to go down to the beach when Clarisse's phone started ringing, leaving her up in the house as she took the call then headed down afterwards, joining them for the picnic.

"Who was on the phone?" Joseph asked while standing up next to her.

"Mia," Clarisse smiled "She just wanted to make sure we were having fun." She grinned at Joseph while putting her hands on her hips.

"Ahh I see," He nodded and looked at Shades standing up.

"Right, I'm going to go for a swim." Shades smiled.

"I may come down in a bit." Joseph nodded and looked back at Clarisse as she slipped on her sun glasses and looked back at him just as a breeze swam around them, lifting up the skirt of her dress making Charlotte and Shades gasp as she quickly put her arms down to hold it down "Oh my." Joseph exclaimed and watched as Clarisse started laughing, while a blush crept over her body.

"Well," Clarisse said leaning over a little and brushed it down with her hands "That was embarrassing." She said standing back up straight and looked at Joseph and Shades both stood open mouthed.

"It's only embarrassing if you let it be," Joseph smiled and stepped closer while putting his hand on her side, lowering his head "I however," He started and whispered in her ear "Had the best view," He smiled as she gasped and looked at him "You have very sexy legs," He whispered and kissed her neck, as she closed her eyes.

"Oh my," She whispered and watched him step back from her.

"I'm going for a swim," He nodded with a cheeky smile and rushed off down to the sea.

"Clarisse," Charlotte said while looking up at her as she looked down "Are you ok?"

"I am," Clarisse smiled and looked at Shades as he headed down to the sea "Did that just get even more hotter out here?" She asked while kneeling down beside her while fanning herself with her hand and grabbed a bottle of ice cold water.

Charlotte smirked as she watched Clarisse take a couple sips, then moved to sit down with her legs stretched out in front of her.

"Charlotte, can I ask you a personal question?" Clarisse asked, her heart beating faster and faster at the thought.

"Of course you may," Charlotte nodded feeling honored at the request.

"Well," She started while looking towards Shades then back at her "I know you and Shades have been dating a year now," She said while thinking of the right words "I just wondered when you knew the time was right for you and him to, you know?" She said feeling a blush fill her body again.

Charlotte smiled "You will know when the time is right," She nodded as Clarisse looked at her "Your heart will tell you," She nodded again and watched her look towards Joseph for a second and couldn't help but smile when she saw her biting her bottom lip "I take it," She stopped as Clarisse looked back at her "You are starting to feel ready?"

"I think so, I'm not sure." She said putting her hands on the blanket behind her and lent back on her arms "I know with Rupert, it was different." She said looking at her then out towards Joseph "It was our Wedding night, it was how it was back then."

"I know," Charlotte nodded and smiled as Clarisse looked back at her.

"I guess," Clarisse shrugged a little "I'm just scared to take it further in case it ruins the friendship that we've built over the years." She whispered.

"I felt the same with Shades, granted we haven't been friends as long as you and Joseph, but I wanted to wait until I knew the time was right." Charlotte whispered "And waiting, it didn't change anything." She smiled "I believe that if you do take it to the next level, and it doesn't work out because of course you waited for the right time, it won't ruin your friendship." She smiled "But that's just me."

"Yeah," Clarisse nodded and sipped some of her water "God if my Mom was here now, she'd hit the roof." She said while putting her bottle down as Charlotte gasped "Shes one of those women who think sex before marriage is wrong," She whispered.

Charlotte nodded "I see," She smiled "Well Clarisse, all I can say is," She smiled as Clarisse looked at her "If you feel ready and your heart is ok with it, then take that step." She smiled.

"Yeah," Clarisse answered and watched Joseph for a few moments before looking back at Charlotte "Please keep this between us,"

"Of course," Charlotte smiled with a nod "Thank you for trusting me to speak to."

"Of course," Clarisse smiled "You are one of my good friends, and even though I have many good friends." She smiled with a nod "I can't trust them with some stuff, like I trust you." She smiled "I mean come on, how much stuff do you do for me? I couldn't trust anyone else to do that stuff." She smiled "So thank you, Charlotte."

"You're welcome," Charlotte smiled and looked back out at Shades "You know," She started and looked at Clarisse "I hope you don't mind me saying this, but your really cute when your in love." She smiled.

"Aww thank you," Clarisse nodded while looking at her "I guess that's what I am," She smiled while looking out at Joseph again "In love," She sighed contently and bit her lower lip again.

Charlotte couldn't help but smile and watch her for a few seconds as she continued to watch Joseph swimming. Then after a while they came back and everyone enjoyed their picnic.

After popping inside to slip into a tshirt and shorts, Joseph returned and sat beside Clarisse as she looked back at him with a smile.

"You Okay?" He asked while leaning closer as she nodded.

"I am," She smiled while studying his face "What about you?" She asked.

"Good," He smiled while putting his hand on the blanket behind her "And I am feeling brilliant." He grinned.

"Good," She smiled as he lent closer and kissed her softly for a second before leaning back on his arms.

"I have been thinking," Joseph started as everyone looked at him "How about I cook tonight instead of us going out?"

"I think that's a brilliant idea," Shades smiled "If you want any help, let me know." He nodded.

"Nope, I got everything." He smiled and looked at Clarisse as she stuck a piece of fruit in her mouth "In fact," He said standing up "I'm going to make a start on it now." He nodded while looking down at them "See you in a bit." He smiled and headed back towards the beach house.

"Already?" Shades asked while checking the time.

"Yep, he takes his cooking very seriously," Clarisse smiled and sipped her drink "He's very passionate about it, it's got to be perfect, or he won't let you eat it." She grinned "Something I learned recently," She chuckled.

"Ahh." Shades smiled with a nod.

After a while Clarisse headed back up to the beach house, leaving Charlotte and Shades to have some time alone. Standing in the door way, leaning against the door frame for a few minutes just watching him in charge of the kitchen, she couldn't help but bite her bottom lip and found herself slowly walking over to the counter, smiling when he noticed she was there.

"Hey," He smiled and lent forward, kissing her before stepping back.

"Did you want some help?" She asked while watching him grab something from the fridge.

"Um," He smiled while tipping some stuff into a large bowl "You could mix this all up for me?" He asked while holding up the bowl.

"Of course," She smiled and started mixing it all up "What are you making?"

"This is for the cake," He smiled and looked into her eyes for a second "I am just about to start on the dinner." He grinned.

"Ok," She smiled and watched him for a moment before looking back down at the bowl as she mixed it all together.

After a few minutes Joseph stopped and watched her "How are you doing there?" He asked while moving and stood behind her, putting his hands on her sides as she stopped what she was doing as he moved his hands forward, taking hold of hers.

"I am, um..." She answered and closed her eyes as he stepped closer, helping her mix up the stuff in the bowl "Joseph," She whispered while turning her head a little.

"Yep," He whispered while looking at her face.

She was about to speak when Shades come bouncing in the door, not seeing them step apart "Shades," She exclaimed as he stopped and looked at them.

"Sorry, did I make you jump?" He asked with a laugh "I just came to get a couple beers," He grinned heading over to the fridge as Joseph looked at Clarisse "Want one?" He asked turning to Joseph.

"Not yet, no." He said looking back at him.

"Ok," He smiled and headed back out to the beach.

"What was you going to say?" Joseph asked while looking back at Clarisse.

"Um..." She whispered "I can't remember," She stepped back "Excuse me," She turned and rushed over to the bedroom, pushing the door up behind her feeling a little stupid.

He stood for a second while shaking his head with a small laugh and carried on doing what he was doing, a few moments later he looked back up as Clarisse came back out "Are you ok?"

"I am," She nodded while walking over "Sorry about that," She whispered while leaning against the counter.

"It's alright," He whispered "Do you still want to help?"

"Of course," She nodded with a smile.

After an hour, Joseph noticed Clarisse kept watching him so he stopped what he was doing and placed his hands on the counter in front of him.

"Do you want to say something?" He asked with a smile as she looked up "You look like you want to ask me something?"

She slowly nodded "I do," She answered.

"Then ask me," He grinned.

"It's kind of personal." She whispered.

"That's ok, I don't mind." He grinned while turning and rested his hip against the counter.

"Ok," She looked down while taking a deep breath then looked back at him while letting it out "Do you..." She started feeling herself blushing "Do you ever think about us?"

"About us what?" He asked.

"Us," She said looking up into his eyes "Being together,"

"In what way?" He asked.

"You know, together, together." She whispered.

"Oh," He exclaimed and smiled "All the time," He said and watched her look back down "And I meant what I said to you ages ago," He whispered while moving closer to her as she looked up at him "I will wait, I am not going to rush you into anything Clari," He whispered "I promise."

"I know," She nodded and turned to face him.

"Is everything alright?" He asked as she nodded "Clari?"

"Everything's fine, I promise." She whispered and looked into his eyes as he put his hands up, placing them on either side of her head.

"I don't want to hurt you Clarisse," He whispered and moved his head closer to hers, brushing his lips gently over hers.

"You could never hurt me," She whispered as he moved one of his hands to the back of her head, his fingers tangled in her hair.

"Ok," He whispered and lowered his head, kissing her softly, deepening it seconds later as she placed her hands on his sides and moved them to his back.

Tilting his head one way, then the next as Clarisse done the same, both getting carried away as Charlotte came in, her gasp broke them apart and as they both stood looking at her, Clarisse's hands remaining on Joseph's back, his still tangled in her hair.

"I am so sorry," Charlotte said hurrying back outside.

"Whoops," Joseph whispered while looking back at Clarisse as she slowly looked back at him while stepping back and put her hand up to her mouth as Joseph chuckled while leaning closer to her "You are very sexy after I have kissed you," He smirked and felt her grab the counter "So firey red," He said in a husky voice, knowing what it was doing.

"Stop it," She whispered and looked back at him "Please," She said while licking her lips.

"So sexy Clari," He laughed while stepping back and washed his hands.

"Oh my," She whispered while placing her hand on her chest "I am gonna go, and..." She started while walking backwards "I will leave you to finish cooking," She exclaimed and hurried into the suite, resting back against the door while trying to catch her breath as Joseph laughed a little.

After a couple more hours dinner was ready, and after everyone had eaten dinner and dessert they all sat on the back porch to watch the sunset, Shades and Joseph with their beers and Clarisse and Charlotte with a glass of wine.

Moving inside a bit later, Clarisse started cleaning up the kitchen as Shades and Charlotte sat on the couch.

"Charlotte?" Clarisse asked while pouring herself some more wine "Would you like another glass of wine?" She asked while picking up her glass and took a few sips.

"Yes please," Charlotte smiled and watched her put her glass down and walk over to her "Thank you," She smiled as Clarisse poured some wine into her glass.

"You're welcome," Clarisse smiled and headed back over to the kitchen to see Joseph smirking at her "What?" She asked.

"Nothing," He answered back and watched her sip her wine again.

Looking back at him "There must be something?" She asked while putting her glass down and carried on cleaning up.

"Nothing, nothing at all." He smiled while watching her lean over the counter "I think I might have some more cake," He grinned while looking over at Shades and Charlotte "Anyone else?"

"No thanks Joseph," Charlotte smiled over at him then looked at Shades.

"Not for me," Shades smiled and looked back at the tv.

"Clarisse?" Joseph asked while looking at her "What about you?"

"No thank you," She answered while putting a couple things in the cupboard.

"Ok," He smiled grabbing a slice and sprayed some whipped cream over it, then stood at the counter while popping a bit in his mouth as Clarisse stood next to him "Are you sure you don't want a bite?" He whispered while offering her a forkful.

"Just one bit then," She smiled and stood still as he put his hand up, feeding it to Clarisse with a smile "Mmm, thank you." She smiled and carried on.

"Not a problem," He grinned while watching her.

After eating the slice he put the plate and fork in the dishwasher, then grabbed the spray can of whipped cream. With a cheeky smile he just couldn't help but spray some at Clarisse and laughed as she screamed out in surprise, making Charlotte and Shades spin around to look to see whats going on and started laughing when they saw Clarisse trying to grab the can from Joseph.

"I can't believe you just did that," Clarisse exclaimed as Joseph managed to spin her around, wrapping his arm around her waist and held her back against him.

"Easy," He said going to spray her again.

"Ahh No." She exclaimed while grabbing his hand to stop him, as Charlotte and Shades looked at each other with a smirk then both looked back at the tv.

"Don't worry," He grinned and put the can on the counter, but still had hold of her "I won't do it again," He whispered and started kissing her neck.

Slowly Clarisse closed her eyes while placing her hands on his arms wrapped around her "Joe," She whispered.

"Sorry," He replied and let her go, grabbing the tea cloth and started wiping of the cream.

"I," She started and stopped when she looked up at him, she couldn't help but laugh when she saw his face covered in cream "Oh," She whispered while stepping closer and put her hand up "You are too cute," She whispered and wiped the cream off his face, about to pull her hand away when Joseph grabbed it, she stood surprised as he licked the cream of her fingers, not being able to help herself she bit her lower lip, feeling her legs turn to jelly.

After a moment he looked into her eyes "Sorry, I couldn't help myself." He whispered.

"Don't be," She whispered back "It's fine," She nodded and wiped the rest of the cream off herself, then turned to the counter, picking up her glass.

Watching her take a couple sips he stood behind her with a cheeky smirk and put his hands on her sides as she stopped sipping her drink and turned her head sideways to look at him "Don't say anything," He whispered in her ear.

"But." She whispered and felt him raise his hand, taking the glass from her "Joe." She whispered while watching him put the glass down.

"I just want to kiss you," He whispered "That's all," He smiled as he turned her around to face him and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Ok," She said feeling her heart begin to race, watching him lower his head and kiss her, taking a few seconds to respond knowing Shades and Charlotte were in the same room.

"Relax," He whispered against her lips then continued to kiss her, smiling as she tipped her head back a little, kissing him back while snaking her arms up around his shoulders.

After a few moments Shades, realizing it had gone quiet looked over to see Joseph kissing Clarisse while pressing her back against the counter, with a cheeky smirk he tapped Charlotte's shoulder and motioned for her to look behind her, almost laughing as she gasped and looked back at him.

They both turned back to the tv as Clarisse started breaking off the kiss, and placed her hands on Joseph's chest.

"What's wrong?" He whispered while looking down at her hands then looked at her face.

"I..." She started while looking up at him, looking deep into his eyes seeing the passion in them she bit her lip again.

"Have I gone to far?" He asked while studying her face.

"No," She whispered while shaking her head and kissed him a couple times before looking back into his eyes, slowly reaching one hand down and made him step back as she grasped his hand.

"Clarisse?" He whispered not sure what was going on, when she started walking away from him but kept hold of his hand.

"Come on," She whispered with a small smile and motioned for him to follow.

With a grin he followed her as she led him through to the bedroom, as it clicked shut both Shades and Charlotte looked towards the door then at each other.

"Why do I get a feeling this is going to be a long night?" Shades asked.

"I do too," She answered and grabbed the remote, turning it up a bit.

A short time later, both hearing a moan over the tv they looked at each other.

"I think maybe we should go to our room and not come out," Charlotte said standing up "Until morning." She gasped and looked at Shades as he stood up.

_"Yes...Oh Clari" Joseph moaned. _

_"Mmm...oh...yes," Clarisse moaned "Oh god...mmmm."_

Looking at Charlotte as the bed started thumping against the wall "Jesus Christ," He whispered while looking at Charlotte, smirking at her as it suddenly stopped.

"This isn't right," Charlotte whispered and looked at Shades as he nodded, both hurrying into their bedroom shutting the door behind them.

~ o ~

"Oh Clari," Joseph whispered against her neck, feeling her chest rising and falling rapidly below him as he slumped on her body.

"That was incredible," Clarisse whispered breathlessly in his ear, and felt him smile against her neck, as she giggled.

"Why thank you," Joseph smiled again while moving his arms up, resting them on the bed next to her shoulders "You were amazing too, of course." He grinned while lifting his head, his eyes meeting hers.

Clarisse smiled as she unlocked her legs, slowly moving them down and wrapped one behind Joseph's knee as she kept her hands on his back.

"Amazing, that was truly amazing." Joseph whispered and kissed her a couple times as she ran her hands up and down his back.

"Yes it was," Clarisse smiled and watched him go to raise himself "Stop," She whispered.

"I was going to climb off?" He asked while raising his eyebrow.

"Don't," She shook her head "Stay," She whispered "Please?"

"Are you sure?" He asked and watched as she nodded "Ok," He smiled and kissed her a couple times while moving his hands onto the side of her head, tangling his fingers in her hair.

As he started kissing her up and down her neck she ran her hands over his back, scraping her nails along his flesh, then looked up at him as he lifted his head.

"Keep that up and we will be going another round." He whispered against her lips.

"That's what I was hoping for," She smiled as he looked into her eyes.

"Well ok then," He laughed and kissed her as she groped his bum.

_To Be Continued._


	2. Chapter 2

The Following Morning.

"I'm never gonna be able to look her in the eyes again," Charlotte exclaimed while laying in bed next to Shades, with her arms on top of the sheets.

"Nor I with Joseph," Shades added while looking up at the ceiling "4 times though?" He asked while looking towards Charlotte as she slowly nodded and looked at him.

"I know," She whispered and looked back up at the ceiling.

"Good on them though," Shades whispered as Charlotte gasped "I mean, finally getting together and everything, being able to go 4 times at their age." He said looking at her as she started laughing.

"True," Charlotte whispered "It's cute though, them being in love I mean?" She asked looking at him "Don't you think?"

"Yeah," He nodded and looked at her "Trusting us too, because for as long as I remember she's been a very private person." He watched as Charlotte nodded.

"I agree," She said while looking back at the ceiling "Oh well," She said sitting up "I guess we better get up." She sighed.

"Just 5 minutes more," Shades smiled and pulled her back down, wrapping his arms around her "Please." He whispered and kissed the side of her head.

"Ok," She smiled and rested her head on his chest.

Meanwhile out in the kitchen, Joseph stood smirking to himself while sipping his coffee.

Being drawn out of his thoughts a short time later as Clarisse appeared with a bright smile and headed towards him.

"Hello you," He grinned as she walked over and kissed him.

"Hello," She grinned and took his coffee as he put his hand on her side.

"I would ask you if you slept well, but well..." He whispered while watching her take a couple sips of his coffee "I already know the answer," He grinned as she nodded and put the cup down.

"Yes you should," She smiled as he took hold of her hand, locking his fingers with hers "Though," She started as he stepped in front of her "I would of preferred it better if it had just been us two here," She whispered.

"Me too," He nodded and kissed her "But not to worry, we are all grown ups after all."

"That is true," She smiled with a nod and looked into his eyes "What do we have planned today?" She asked.

"We have an easy day, maybe go out onto the beach for a bit then later on we are going to the local carnival fair," He smiled, not being able to take his eyes from her.

"Great, should be fun." She smiled while turning and rested her back against the counter still holding onto his hand.

"Indeed," He smiled.

"I'm going to go and get ready," She smiled up at him.

"Ok," He nodded and watched her walk over to the suite they are sharing, grinning as she turned to look at him before disappearing through the door "Wow," He whispered to himself, and drank some more of his coffee.

A short time later Shades and Charlotte came from their suite to find Joseph stood at the counter, reading a paper.

"Good morning," Shades grinned while standing next to him as Charlotte sat down at the kitchen table.

"Morning," Joseph said lifting his head "There is some coffee if you want some." He nodded towards the pot.

"Great," Shades said grabbing a couple cups and started pouring the coffee for himself and Charlotte "So, did you have a great night?" He asked and noticed Charlotte giving him a glare.

"Yes actually, I did." Joseph smiled to himself while not lifting his head "Never been better," He smirked while lifting his head and looked at him before sipping his coffee again "You?"

"Oh we did too," Shades grinned at him then over at Charlotte as she still glared at him "Where's Clarisse?" He asked "Still sleeping I guess?" He chuckled.

"No actually she's getting ready," He said putting his cup down.

"Really?" Charlotte gasped in surprise as they both looked over at her with a questioning look "I mean really? Because well we all know how tired she can get after traveling, and we did have a busy day yesterday." She found herself giggling.

"Yes, really Charlotte." Joseph smiled over at her as Clarisse came back in.

"Ahh," She smiled towards Shades then Charlotte "Good morning," She said while walking over to the counter as Joseph got her some coffee.

"Good morning," Charlotte said with a small smile and quickly turned the other way as Shades sat down next to her.

"Is everything alright?" Clarisse asked and watched her friend and assistant nod "Ok," Clarisse answered and looked at Joseph "Are you both joining us on the beach today?" She asked and looked back towards them.

"We are, of course." Shades smiled over at them as Clarisse lent on the counter next to Joseph and watched him step back a little and looked her up and down before looking back at Shades with a grin, making Shades laugh.

"Great," Clarisse nodded "I don't know about you," She stopped as she felt Joseph's hand on her lower back "But I don't really feel hungry yet, so may just skip breakfast and have a big lunch?" She asked while standing up straight.

"Yea," Shades smirked as Charlotte tried to compose herself "I like that idea." He nodded while looking at Charlotte.

"Great," Clarisse nodded and looked at Joseph as he moved his hand down to her bottom, making her tip her head a little.

"What?" He whispered and watched her turn around so her back was against the counter.

"Nothing," She answered and held her cup up with a small grin and drank some of her coffee as Joseph looked back at Shades, who was leaning over and whispering something to Charlotte.

"I fancy a swim today while we are down on the beach, whose with me?" Joseph asked.

"I'm in," Shades smiled "Maybe do some surfing this time?" He asked.

"Yeah, why not." He smiled over at them as he moved and stood in front of Clarisse as she looked at him "You will nurse me back to health if I have an accident, wouldn't you?" He asked while stepping closer and took her cup.

"Of course I will, but I am hoping it won't come to that though?" She smiled while watching him put the cup down behind her then felt him wrap his arms around her waist, placing his hands on the counter behind her "Joseph?" She whispered while looking into his eyes.

"Shh," He whispered while looking deep within hers and lowered his head, kissing her softly.

Shades smirked over at them then at Charlotte while reaching his hand out to her to get her attention, then grinned when she looked up at him "Look," He whispered and nodded behind her.

Charlotte turned to see them stood kissing as Clarisse slowly put her arms up, wrapping them around his shoulders, while opening her mouth to him "Oh my god," Charlotte said to herself and quickly turned, slapping Shades arm as he watched them "Stop it," She whispered and watched him laugh a little "Give them some privacy." She said grabbing his hand.

As Joseph moved his hands up and down her back gently, still kissing her slowly he realized he was becoming quite aroused again. Lifting his head a few moments later, he couldn't help but grin at her burning red swollon lips, that he had caused.

"What is so amusing?" She asked, completely forgetting Shades and Charlotte were in the room.

"Just how sexy you look after I have kissed you," He whispered back.

"Oh, only after you've kissed me?" She asked while running her hands down his arms.

"No, I think your sexy all the time," He smirked "Every second, of every minute, of every hour, of every day." He grinned and kissed her a couple times then kissed his way down her jaw and buried his face in the crook of her neck as she moved her arms back up, locking them around his neck "And now we have a problem?" He whispered.

"What?" She asked and suddenly felt him press against her, making her gasp as he lifted his head "Are you," She started while trying not to laugh "Are you horny?" She whispered and laughed a little as he nodded "Oh dear," She whispered.

"Just one thing to do about that," He said while crouching down and put her over his shoulder as she screamed a little, making both Charlotte and Shades look over just as she started laughing.

"Put me down, I can walk you know?" Clarisse gasped while putting her hands on his back.

"Excuse us, won't you." Joseph smirked towards Shades and Charlotte as they looked at each other, then he carried on into their suite, slamming the door shut with his foot.

"Fancy a walk?" Charlotte asked while quickly standing up.

"Yes, actually I do." He said jumping up and hurried out the beach house with her.

* * *

After a couple hours they head out to the beach, joining Charlotte and Shades.

"How about that surf now?" Joseph asked while standing next to them.

"Yep," Shades said while standing up "I am up for that." He smiled and headed of with Joseph.

"Please be careful?" Clarisse exclaimed as Joseph came back and put his hand on her side.

"I will be, don't worry." He smiled and kissed her a couple times before heading down to the sea.

Charlotte looked up at Clarisse then watched her kneel down beside her "Hello." She smiled.

Clarisse looked at her with a smile "Hello, how are you?" She asked.

"I am good," Charlotte smiled "Are you?"

"Oh I am too." Clarisse smiled and looked back out at the men surfing.

"Good," Charlotte nodded and looked back at Clarisse "I like that dress, is it a halter neck?" She asked as Clarisse nodded "I must say it's nice seeing you in something other than boring suits all the time." She smiled.

"Thank you," Clarisse nodded while looking at her "It does feel a bit strange wearing something else, but I am sure I will get used to it soon." She smiled.

"Yeah," Charlotte agreed and looked out towards the men.

A few moments later Clarisse headed inside, returning a little while later with a cup of tea and slowly walked down to the sea front, having a little paddle as the men continued surfing, until that is Joseph noticed her stood at the sea front.

Rushing out the water and over to her, seeing her smile when he approached her he dropped his board down next to them.

"Are you having fun?" She asked.

"Oh I am," He smirked "But not as much fun as I have when I'm with you, of course." He grinned and took her cup, taking a couple sips as she stood with her arms folded, placing his hand on her back while standing to her side she looked up at him "I love it when you tie your hair back like that," He grinned "And I am loving this halter neck," He grinned while running his hand up her back and took hold of the tassels hanging down her back.

"Don't you dare," She whispered to him while turning to face him.

"Your wearing a costume underneath, what harm will it do?" He asked "Please come in the water with me, you can share my board?" He smiled as she shook her head "Ok, just swim with me then?" He kissed her cheek "Please?" He asked while standing back and put the cup down on his board, standing back in front of her a second later.

"I will think about it," She smiled up at him as he took her hands.

"Ok," He whispered and kissed her, moving quickly a second later and scooped her up in his arms, making her scream out and lock her arms around his neck as Charlotte and Shades, plus others that were on the beach look at them in surprise.

"Put me down," Clarisse gasped as he ran in the water with her in his arms, stopping when it got to waist high "Joseph, I'm warning you." She gasped again trying to raise herself a little as a wave came towards them, making her gasp as the cold water splashed against them making Joseph laugh "You wait," She exclaimed "I will get you back," She said and screamed again as another wave splashed against them.

"Mmm is that a promise?" He asked and stood her down in front of him.

"That's not even funny," She said looking at him and took hold of his hands as another wave came crashing against them, making her lose her balance and fall backwards into the sea, taking Joseph with her.

Seeing what happened Shades darted into the sea and over to them as Charlotte rushed to the edge of the water, watching as Clarisse and Joseph came up for air.

"Your... Clarisse," Shades exclaimed as he stopped next to them and helped her to her feet "Are you ok?" He exclaimed and watched her brush her hair back out of her face with her hands as Joseph stood laughing, followed by Clarisse "Clarisse?" Shades asked, confused.

"Shades I'm just fine," Clarisse nodded and slipped her dress off, handing it to him while standing in a halter neck swim costume "I guess you knew that was the only way you were gonna get me in here, didn't you?" She asked while looking up at Joseph.

"Yep," He nodded and took her hands in his while stepping closer and kissed her.

"Ok then," Shades nodded and headed back over to Charlotte, still holding Clarisse's soaking wet dress "Any ideas what I do with this?" He asked.

"I will take it," Charlotte said taking it from him "I will take it in and get some towels." She said looking back at Clarisse and Joseph as they started swimming off.

She headed back up to the house while shaking her head a little, returning a few moments later with towels for everyone. Sitting back in the sand as Shades came over and sat beside her.

"It's odd isn't it?" Shades said while dabbing his face with the towel.

"What is?" Charlotte asked while looking at him.

"She's been a private person all her life," Shades said looking around the beach "She wanted to keep this relationship a secret," He said while looking back at Charlotte "But yet, there they are making out in the sea, and being all over each other." He said looking back out at the sea.

Looking back at him "Maybe she realized it's finally time to accept it and move on?" Charlotte asked with a shrug "I think its cute that she can be so open, clearly she is in love and don't want to hide it anymore." Charlotte smirked at him "Thank god," She laughed.

"I was just going to say that," Shades laughed with her.

They both sat in the sand talking and keeping an eye on Clarisse and Joseph, making sure they didn't get into any current trouble.

"I don't know about you," Joseph said while putting his arms around Clarisse as they floated in the water "But I feel like a naughty teenager, doing something we shouldn't be." He grinned as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"I do feel like a teenager, a crazy teenager in love." She whispered and felt him lower his hands "What are you doing now?" She asked as he looked down into the sea between their bodies "Joseph," She gasped as she felt him grab hold of her thighs.

"Bring them up and wrap them around me," He smirked up at her as she tilted her head, kissing her as she done as he requested, feeling her body press against him "Oh god baby," He smiled against her lips.

"Joseph, we are going to get ourselves into trouble before long." She gasped as he grabbed hold of her sides and lifted her up a little, kissing her as she slowly came back down his front and locked her arms around his neck.

"I don't care," He whispered while leaving one arm out beside them and groped her bum with his other one "I'm too in love to care," He smiled and kissed her again before watching her laugh.

Coming out a while later they headed over to where Shades and Charlotte were sat, grabbing a towel, Joseph unfolded it and put his arms around Clarisse's shoulders while bringing it up and wrapped it around her shoulders as she smiled at him.

"Thank you," She smiled as he rubbed her back while standing beside her.

"Did you have a nice swim?" Charlotte asked.

"We did, thank you." Joseph smiled grabbing another towel and dabbed himself with it.

"What did you do with my dress?" Clarisse asked and started drying herself.

"It's hanging up on the porch to try and dry," Charlotte smiled.

"Ok," Clarisse nodded "Thank you." She smiled.

"No worries," Charlotte smiled and noticed Shades stand up.

"Have my seat, Clarisse." Shades smiled and stepped back.

"Are you sure?" Clarisse asked.

"I'm sure, I'm going back in the sea anyway." Shades smiled and looked back at Joseph "Coming for another surf?" He asked as Clarisse sat down in his chair.

"Sure," Joseph nodded and lent over Clarisse "I will be careful," He grinned and kissed her.

"Ok," Clarisse smiled and took his towel from him "Thank you Shades," She smiled as he smiled back and headed down to the sea.

Charlotte watched Clarisse lean back in the chair, hearing her sigh she couldn't help but smile "You really are in love aren't you?" She asked as Clarisse looked at her.

Bringing the towel up to her face with a small nod "I can't help it, he's so amazing." Clarisse smiled and looked towards the sea again.

Charlotte just smiled and looked out at the men surfing again.

Returning a little while later, Joseph sat close to Clarisse as she rested her hand on his back.

"Charlotte," Joseph smiled towards her as he messed with his phone.

"Yep," She nodded while standing in front of him.

"Can you please," He said looking up at her "Take a photo of me and Clarisse on my phone?" He asked.

"Of course," Charlotte smiled while taking the phone and watched Joseph kneeling beside Clarisse.

"Why would you want a photo?" Clarisse asked while putting her drink down and looked at him.

"Because I do," He grinned while putting his arm around her back and placed his other hand on her thigh "Please can we have a photo together?"

"Of course," Clarisse smiled and looked at Charlotte for a second before looking back at Joseph, then lent closer resting the back of her shoulder against the front of his arm, resting the side of her face against his as she put her other arm up, placing her hand on his other cheek and smiled for the camera.

"Ready?" Charlotte smiled and took the photo then handed the phone back to Joseph.

"Thank you Charlotte," He smiled taking it and went to find the photo as Clarisse took a couple sips of her drink.

"Did it come out ok?" Charlotte asked "I can take another one if it didn't."

"It came out beautifully, thank you." Joseph smiled and showed Clarisse "Thank you," He whispered as she looked at the photo.

"That is actually a good one of me," She smiled at him "You are most welcome." She smiled.

"One for the secret album." He grinned and kissed her a couple times.

"Indeed," She nodded and took the phone starting to mess around with it and started laughing as Joseph took it back and took one of her on her own.

"You know," He lent closer and kissed her shoulder as she turned her head a little "You look even more beautiful after you've been sat in the sun for a while, those freckles are so sexy." He grinned and kissed her neck.

"Joseph," Clarisse laughed while placing her hand on his side "Behave," She giggled while slumping back to stop him from kissing her neck "Behave,"

"How can I behave when everything about you excites me." He said grasping hold of her hand and kissed her palm as she bit her lower lip.

* * *

Later that evening, they all headed to the fair in the local town. And not long after arriving Shades and Charlotte disappeared to go on one of the rides as Clarisse and Joseph sat on the bench waiting for them, returning a short time later they all carried on to the next thing.

"I think I'm going to get some candyfloss," Clarisse smiled.

"Let me get that for you," Joseph smiled "I'm going to get an ice cream," He smirked at Charlotte and Shades "Did you want anything?" He asked.

"I will pay?" Clarisse exclaimed before they could answer.

"Ha I don't think so," Joseph smirked at her "I'm paying."

"Joe," Clarisse whispered.

"Clari," He whispered back and looked back at Shades and Charlotte.

"I will just have a ice cream too," Charlotte smiled "Thank you,"

"Nothing for me," Shades answered and put his arm around Charlotte's shoulders.

"Ok, coming right up." Joseph smiled as he went to get them.

Returning a little while later, they all sat down for a little bit so they could eat their ice creams, then moved on.

"Anyone want some of my candyfloss?" Clarisse asked while taking a piece and put it in her mouth "Please help yourself," She smiled and stopped walking as Charlotte took a little bit, then they all carried on "Joseph, what about you?" She asked while watching him turn and walk backwards with a grin.

"Take a piece of and I will have it," He grinned and watched her take a piece, and held it out to him "Thank you," He smiled while taking hold of her wrist and held her hand up to his mouth, taking the floss and her fingers in his mouth as she gasped "Mmm," He grinned as they stopped walking "Thank you." He nodded while stepping closer and kissed her a couple times as Shades and Charlotte looked at each other.

"Well," Shades whispered as they carried on walking.

"I'm not saying anything," Charlotte laughed as they came to a The Shooting Gallery game.

Joseph smiled as they stopped "I'm going to have a go and see if I can win you a lovely teddy," He grinned back at Clarisse as she blushed.

"You really don't have to you know?" Clarisse said as he got some change out.

"I know, but I want to." He said looking back at her with a smile.

After winning a teddy on the first go, he turned to Clarisse with a smile and handed it to her.

"For you," He whispered as she smiled.

"Aww thank you," Clarisse smiled while stepping closer and put her arms up, giving him a kiss as she put her arms around his shoulders still holding onto the candyfloss.

"You are welcome," He smiled against her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist, still holding onto the teddy.

After a few moments they stepped apart, and as Joseph took Clarisse's candyfloss, she took the teddy and stood watching Shades win a teddy for Charlotte.

"Have you finished with this candyfloss now?" Joseph asked while taking a bit and looked at her as he put a bit in his mouth.

"I think so, it's getting too sweet for me." She nodded.

"Ok," He smiled and walked over to the bin, walking back as Clarisse stood looking up into the sky "What's got your attention?" He asked while looking up to see what she was looking at "Ahh now I know," He smirked as she looked back at him.

"Fancy a go?" She smirked.

"Of course," He grinned and turned to Charlotte and Shades "Clari and I are going to go on that Ferris wheel," He smiled.

"Ok," Shades smiled "See you in a bit, we will wait here for you."

"Ok," Joseph nodded and walked off with Clarisse.

When they reached the top of the Ferris wheel, Joseph watched as Clarisse lent forward and rested her arms on the bar as he placed his hand on her back, gently rubbing it.

"Clari?" Joseph whispered to get her attention and smiled when she looked at him "I wanted to ask you something," He grinned.

"Ok," She nodded "What would you like to ask me?"

"About last night?" He whispered and watched her smile "I just wondered if you had any regrets?" He asked while rubbing her lower back.

"None at all," She smiled while shaking her head "What about you?"

"None either," He grinned and lent closer, placing a quick kiss to her lips before sitting back.

"Good," She smiled and patted his thigh while looking back at the view for a second "Everything about it," She smiled back at him "Was just perfect."

"I agree," He smiled and put his arm around her back as she sat back in the chair.

"Isn't the view amazing from up here?" She asked while looking at him to find him looking at her.

"Yes it is," He smirked and noticed her smirking at him "What?" He asked.

"The view?" She asked while looking back out at it "Isn't it lovely?"

"Yes, oh." He exclaimed and looked out at the view as she laughed and playfully slapped his arm "Yes it is lovely, but not as beautiful as the view I have of you sitting beside me." He grinned and moved closer, giving her a kiss.

"Well thank you," She smiled and turned her head to look at the view again as he moved his head down, kissing her neck.

After they got off the wheel they headed back to Shades and Charlotte to find Shades with wet hair.

"Ok, it didn't rain while we were up there?" Clarisse asked while pointing to his head "How did you get wet hair?" She asked while looking at him then at Charlotte.

"Apple bobbing," Charlotte smiled as Shades nodded.

"Oh I see," Clarisse smiled and felt Joseph grab her arm.

"Yeah, look?" He smiled "I'm good at that," He smiled as they walked towards it "Did you get an apple Shades?"

"I did, and ate it already." He laughed and looked at him "You gonna have a go?"

"Of course," Joseph grinned.

Having a go a moment later and almost getting one right away, he stood with a smile with the apple still in his mouth as Shades got his camera out to take a photo, not realizing Clarisse was stepping closer to him and took a bite from it just as he took the photo and started laughing as Clarisse put her hand up to grip the apple to remove it from his mouth.

"Thank you," She smiled and took another bite as he quickly moved to stand behind her while putting his hands on her sides as she laughed, unaware that Shades took a photo of them.

"That was a good photo," Shades smiled while checking the ones he just took as Clarisse held up the apple to Joseph for him to take another bite, then looked back at him.

"What photo?" Clarisse asked as he moved to stand next to her.

"These ones," Shades smiled while showing them "I went to take one of Joseph, not realizing you was going to take a bite and got you in it as well, but it came out ok." He grinned with a nod then showed her the next one.

"They did actually, you will have to get copies of them for me please?" Clarisse asked and took a bite of the apple.

"Of course," He smiled at her.

Carrying on around the fair for a little bit longer before heading back to the beach house, having a drink on the porch before retiring for the evening after a fun filled day of play and laughter.

The End!


End file.
